Conventional bags, such as backpacks, often include multiple compartments and pockets for storing items. This configuration is often cumbersome, particularly when a user is not utilizing all or part of the storage space. One means of addressing the unused space is to have a bag with removable storage components. Conventional bags having removable storage components use attachment mechanisms for securing the storage components to the bag. Unfortunately, many of these attachment mechanisms are cumbersome and inefficient with regards to use, often making it harder to secure and remove the storage component than to use the bag with the excess compartments and storage pockets.
For example, storage compartments having zippers would require alignment of each side of the zipper and then the use of more than one hand to connect the storage compartment to the main bag body. Storage compartments employing a known clasp or clasps, typically with a spring, can also be inefficient to use in the sense that they often require two hands to operate.
Accordingly, a need exists for a clasp or springless clasp that can secure a first object to a second object with relative ease and speed. Moreover, the need exists for a clasp having a latch mechanism that can be operated with one hand.